When a supplier receives an order from a manufacturer such as a car manufacturer, the order is typically received as a list of parts rather than a product list. In such orders, it is often difficult for the supplier to determine a plan for manufacturing and delivering the product since the planning and scheduling of the jobs are done on a product basis and not based on the parts. The supplier has to manually determine the product that has to be manufactured or assembled. It is even more challenging in the case where the product manufactured has a number of variants since the product variant also has to be determined. After the product variant is determined, the demand on the products from various orders is calculated and then the production of the products is planned. The manual process of determining the product variants is time consuming, inefficient and affects a delivery schedule of the products.